


I Wouldn't Change A Stroke

by MoMoMomma



Series: Bucky And Tony's (Sometimes Not So) Awesome Adventures [1]
Category: Captain America, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bucky Barnes STILL Does Not Have Time For This Shit, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Felching, First Time With Each Other, Fisting, I don't even know how to label this, M/M, Rimming, Tony Stark is a Greedy Boy, fluffy smut?, mentions of:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After months of planning, Bucky and Tony are finally ready to take the final intimate step in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wouldn't Change A Stroke

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a series of oneshots that ties in with my The Joys of Step-Parenting series. I'm going to shove these into a different series so that people aren't switching back and forth between Howard/Steve and Bucky/Tony.  
> I hope you guys enjoy!

It was something they’d discussed in length, sat down and planned out well before the act, made sure everything was perfect from the dinner they shared to the fact that Steve and Howard were out of the house on a mini-vacation. They’d been planning this for over a _year_ , trading handjobs and blowjobs like they were baseball cards in anticipation of the perfect moment. And yet, as Bucky Barnes sat on the edge of the bed he and Tony had been sharing for almost a full twelve months now, he felt inordinately nervous.

Tony was in the bathroom showering and, Bucky assumed, prepping for the night ahead. He ran a hand through his hair and reached for the cigarettes lying on the bedside table, freezing when his hand bumped into the bottle of lube sitting there innocently. Bucky shook his head hard and grabbed the pack, freeing one and lighting it, inhaling deeply.

What the fuck was he doing flinching from a bottle of lube? He’d screwed plenty of people before, some he actually gave a damn about. It wasn’t as if Tony’s body was anything new to him, or that he was nervous about his performance. If he could make Tony come apart with words, he could certainly do it with his body. Kicking off his dress shoes, he tugged the tie at his throat loose and leaned back on the bed, smoking along as he listened to the shower cut off in the bathroom. He’d just put the thing out in the ashtray when the door swung open, releasing steam and the scent of their shared soap into the room.

Bucky’s head twisted around and he felt his mouth go dry at the sight of Tony standing in the doorway wrapped in only a towel, looking at him with a wry grin.

“What.”

“You’re nervous, aren’t you?”

Bucky grunted and let himself fall backwards onto the bed, questioning the ceiling when he spoke.

“You’re not?”

He heard the shuffle of feet across the carpet before a weight settled on top of his hips. He looked up and swallowed hard at the sight of Tony straddling him, completely naked and utterly hard, the towel having been thrown aside. The boy leaned down and captured his mouth in a gentle kiss, linking their hands together.

“I’m not.” He confirmed against Bucky’s mouth before drawing back to settle himself more firmly atop Bucky’s ever growing erection. “Because I love you and I want this. I’ve wanted this since the first time I saw you leaning against the counter in the kitchen.”

“But what if we fuck up? What if I hurt you?”

“How would you hurt me?” Tony questioned, tilting his head like a confused pup.

Bucky banged his head back against the bed at the words, rolling his eyes. The kid had no sense of self-preservation or protection. Here Bucky was scared shitless he was gonna trigger the kid or something, and Tony wasn’t even thinking about that. But more than that, he’d gotten his fingers inside Tony before during blowjobs, and the kid was _tight_. Emotional damage could be done tonight, but so could physical. And with how big he was, and that was _not_ something to brag about in this situation, there was a real risk of hurting Tony.

“I could…fuck, kid, I could tear you if we don’t prep you right.”

”Oh!” Tony brightened, pulling Bucky into a sitting position and guiding his hand around behind him, pressing Bucky’s fingers against the flared base of—

“Fuck,” he breathed out, cock jumping against the zipper of his dress slacks as he felt around the thick plastic stretching his lover wide. “You’re plugged, baby boy?”

“Yeah! See, I asked Steve and—“

“Ah!” Bucky jerked back and held up a hand to stop his words, shaking his head furiously. “Okay, I’m going to forget that you just told me you asked my _best friend_ for sex advice if you agree to never bring him up in bed again, m’kay?”

Tony nodded obediently, before bending his head and pulling Bucky into a wet, dirty kiss. He moaned against his mouth, hips rolling under the younger boys as Tony shifted and ground down against him. Bucky pulled back for air, gasping into the space between them when Tony grinned wickedly and planted two firm hands on his shoulders, shoving backwards. He hit the bed with a grunt, blinking up at Tony in confusion. In response, Tony ran his hands down his own chest, stroking over his nipples before wrapping one around his cock.

“Mmm, c’mon, Buck. I still feel empty, even with the plug. I wanna feel you stretch me out on your cock. Please?”

It was the please that did him in, that made Bucky rear up and flip their positions so he was hovering over the boy, Tony’s legs spread wide around his hips. The boy moaned when Bucky ground down against him, finger scrambling at Bucky’s shirt, trying to unbutton every button at once, it seemed.

“Off, come on Barnes. Want you naked, wanna feel you pressed against me.” Tony pleaded and Bucky pulled back, stripping from the dress clothes as quickly as possible, until he was, pardon the pun, stark naked in front of him. As he looked down at the boy spread out on the bed below him, all skinny limbs and pale skin against red sheets, Bucky’s stomach turned with the idea of pinning the boy down. Tony had had enough people mindlessly rut into him, it was high time he got to take control, got to come first.

Well, wasn’t he full of puns tonight.

Bucky hooked his hands around Tony’s wrists and guided him to his feet, pulling him into another hot kiss once the boy was standing. Tony moaned into his mouth and hitched a leg up onto Bucky’s hip, grinding their cocks together with a hard friction that made Bucky’s head spin. He turned them both, pulling away reluctantly and pushing himself backwards on the bed until he lay on his back in the center. Tony looked at his quizzically from the side of the bed, arching his brows in question.

“I want you to ride me, kid. Want you to be in charge of this. Of all of this.” He stated and Tony grinned, scrambling up to straddle his hips once more.

Bucky gripped onto Tony’s hips hard as the boy wiggled atop him, taking far longer than necessary to settle himself. He could already feel the tension at the base of his spine, months and months of anticipation getting him so worked up he knew he’d have to think of military drills to make sure he lasted. Tony paused once he’d found a comfortable position, suddenly looking down at him, unsure.

“Should I…erm…should I blow you or something first?”

Jesus, this kid was gonna kill him.

“No,” Bucky ground out, bucking his hips up to emphasize his point. “I’m hard as fucking rock, punk. I don’t need any more prep. The only thing I need right now is for you to ride my cock.”

Tony’s eyes darkened and he nodded, reaching around to snag the lube from the bedside table and drop it next to his hip, before his hand reached around behind him. It was then that Bucky stopped his, reaching out to grab his forearm and pull his arm back around to the front.

“Can I?”

Tony bit his lip and whined, eyes closing like the question took something out of him before he whispered his acquiesce. Bucky reached around and slid his fingers down the middle of Tony’s ass until his digits hit plastic. He gently stroked around the stretched rim, Tony whimpering and shoving backwards like he wanted to impale himself on them. Idly, he wondered about maybe down the road a bit asking if Tony wanted Bucky to fuck him alongside the dildo, stretch him out wide.

For the moment, however, he wanted Tony’s ass all to himself, and he slowly worked the plug from his lover’s body, enjoying the way Tony shivered, crying out softly as it slid free. He placed it to the side carefully, before quickly slicking up his fingers with the lube and returning them to where they’d been. Bucky groaned low at how easy it was to slip three fingers into Tony, wondering how in the hell long the boy had had the plug in for him to be so soft and wet already.

“Jesus, baby boy, you’re so damn stretched. God, I might even be able to slide in right now.”

“Yes!” Tony whined, rolling his hips back against Bucky’s fingers and, quickly coating his own hand in lube, reaching down to slick up Bucky’s cock with quick motions. “Yes, want your cock. Want to feel you inside.”

He knocked Bucky’s hand away impatiently and, before Bucky could even open his mouth to warn him to be careful, lined his cock up, sinking to the hilt in one harsh jolt. Tony shrieked, falling forward to brace himself on Bucky’s chest as he shifted his grip to the sheets, twisting them in his fists. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Bucky sucked in gasp after gasp, steeling his muscles and resisting the nearly overwhelming urge to shove himself into that tight, wet, heat again and again until he spilled inside the boy.

“You—ah, **fuck** , Jesus Christ—you alright, babe?” He huffed, trying to tilt his head down and see Tony’s face, which was hidden by the kid’s position.

A head of black hair nodded, before Tony slowly raised himself back up so he was sitting upright once more, nails digging crescent shaped points of pain into Bucky’s pecs. He bit back a groan at the small burns, gripping the sheets harder and focusing on the look on Tony’s face. The boy was bright red, panting and biting at his lip as he shifted minutely back and forth, clearly overwhelmed.

“We can stop. Tony, Tony baby, look at me. We can stop right now, if you want.”

“ **NO**!” Tony shouted, his hips jolting downwards and damn near making Bucky jackknife at the sudden tightening around his cock. “No! I want to fuck you, Bucky. Want it so bad, wanted it for so long.”

“But something’s wrong.”

Tony nodded shyly, biting his lip and gently starting to rotate his hips in a small circle.

“You’re just…god, you’re so fucking _huge_ , Buck. Feels like you really are gonna split me in two.”

Bucky let out a rough laugh, moving one hand from the sheets to Tony’s thigh to caress it lightly, noting how the muscles jumped and twitched under his hand. Every man felt bigger in this position, something he really should have taken into consideration before he’d ordered Tony to climb on.

Of course, the fact that the boy had just slammed himself down hadn’t helped much either.

“Do you want to switch, kid? Want to lay down?” He asked, and Tony shook his head, keeping the slow pace of his hips.

“No, no, wanna be able to ride you. Want you to watch me fuck myself on your cock. Can you just—ah, damnit—talk to me?”

Bucky gritted his teeth at the whined words, wanting to protest, to tell Tony this was too much for him. But he’d learned early on that telling Tony ‘no’ generally ended up with him doing the exactly what you’d denied him. In this case, as long as Tony was still moving his hips, and his face stayed free of pain, Bucky would do as he asked.

He slid his hands upwards, one gripping onto Tony’s hip, the other coming off the bed to wrap around his heavy cock. Tony moaned at the touch, bucking forward as Bucky thumbed the slit, keeping a slow, even rhythm with his hand as he spoke.

“You want me to talk, baby boy? Want me to tell you how fucking good you look sitting on my cock? I dreamed about this, you know. Dreamed about you just shoving me down and riding me until you came. Those are the mornings I’d wake up and swallow your cock down before you even opened your eyes. Mmm, you’d moan so pretty when I wrapped my lips around you, bending and arching. You like fucking my mouth, sweetheart?”

Tony nodded furiously, hips working large circles as he relaxed with the flow of filth and the tight grip Bucky had on him.

“Yeah, yeah, like your mouth. Like it when you swallow me down.”

“I bet you do, punk. I. Bet. You. Do. You look so pretty when you’re trying to contain yourself, writhing and whining as you try not to cum. Why, babe? I love it when you just lose it and shove yourself into my throat again and again until you cum. Makes me wanna just bend your legs up and fuck you then and there.”

“Yes!” Tony cried out, actually bouncing slightly now, bringing his body up a few inches before letting it drop. Bucky moved his hands away in favor of fisting the sheets once more, the combination of tight muscles gripping him and his own dirty talk winding the ball of tension tighter.

“Yes, what? Let me hear you sweetheart. Tell me what you want me to do to you next time we do this.”

“Want—Want that. Want you to pin me on my back, completely cover me, and fuck me open. I want you to fuck me so hard, split me open so far you can almost get your fist in there.”

“Fucking hell. You want me to actually get my fist inside you? Punch fuck your sloppy hole until you’re screaming and cumming all over yourself?”

Bucky made a mental note to make that happen one day, Tony keening and nodding at the words, rising up halfway off before slamming down. God, the idea of stretching Tony out and sliding his fist into him made Bucky want to spill right then and there, but he wanted Tony to get his first.

“Yeah, gonna do that, baby boy. Gonna stretch you out on my fist. Maybe I’ll lick you open first, how’s that sound? Want me to eat you out until you’re nice and wet for me?”

“Y-yeah. Yeah, I want you to eat me out. Maybe…maybe even lick your cum out of me once you’re through fucking my tiny hole?”

Bucky groaned at the words, snapping his jaw shut and grinding his teeth at the mental image that speared through his brain. Tony, pounded stupid and boneless, sprawled on his hands and knees in front of him. Bending down to lick around his fucked-raw rim, coaxing it to relax until it spilled Bucky’s cum back out of him. The idea of tasting his own cum wasn’t particularly appealing, but the visual of Tony moaning and shaking while he rimmed his sensitive fuckhole certainly was.

“Hell yeah, gonna do that. Gonna suck every drop back out of you. You’re so dirty, punk. Such a dirty boy. I fucking love it, love you. Want to put you over my knee for being so bad. Remember when I spanked you? You rutted against my hip like a dog in heat, cumming with my hand on your ass. God, you tested my patience back then. I wanted so bad to just flip you over and fuck you, sink deep in your tight little cumslot and fill you up. Couldn’t though. But I can now. Now I can fuck you whenever I want, can’t I?”

Tony wailed out an affirmative, rising up now so that Bucky’s tip was just barely inside before slamming himself back down. The way he cried out with every downward movement made Bucky sure he was hitting his prostate dead on every single time, and he was pleased. That meant Tony was going to lose it soon and then Bucky could as well. He just had to hang on until that moment came.

“Yes. Please, please fuck me so much. Fuck me stupid every chance you g-get. I want to be aching from your cock every sing-single day, want you to have to stretch me carefully, use a ton of lube some nights because I’m so fucked raw. I want—Oh, Bucky, I wanna cum. Please, please, make me cum. Please!”

Bucky groaned and wrapped a tight hand around Tony’s cock, giving the boy a tight tunnel to thrust into. Within a few more movements, Tony was screaming his name, arching backwards and splattering Bucky’s chest with cum. The feeling of the cum wasn’t what made Bucky finally lose it, it was the sight of his dog tags around Tony’s neck, catching the light when the boy leaned back. He almost hadn’t noticed them, so used to the boy wearing them everywhere. The sight of his claim bouncing against pale skin snapped something inside him and he drove his hips up hard twice before spilling inside his lover with a low cry of the boy’s name.

Tony collapsed onto his chest, seemingly unconcerned about the fact that he was smearing the cum between their bodies. Bucky huffed a laugh and wrapped his arms around the boy, idly reaching down to trace a gentle finger around Tony’s still spasming rim. The boy yelped and tightened reflexively, making Bucky jolt his hips up. They both laughed once their eyes met and Bucky shook his head, shooing the boy up and off him. Tony complied with a groan, sliding off slowly before stepping away to grab the towel he’d tossed off. He wiped himself off before tossing it to Bucky, letting the older man clean his body off as well.

Once they’d both wiped down as best they could, Bucky yanked the sheets back, ushering Tony underneath them and wrapping an arm around the boy when he attached himself to Bucky’s side. He lit a cigarette one-handed, puffing on it and blowing smoke rings into the semi-darkness of the room. They lay there in comfortable silence for a while, Tony breaking it once he’d put the cigarette out.

“I love you.”

“I love you, kid.”

“That was…everything I thought it would be.”

“Happy now that I made you wait?”

“Oh, no, I can still think of a ton of other times we _could_ have and _should_ have done it. But it wouldn’t have felt as right, I don’t think, in retrospect.”

Bucky smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead, burying his nose in the still damp hair. Tony was correct, it really wouldn’t have been as right as it had been in this moment. For all his nervousness before the act, it had turned out to be one of the best experiences of his life, and he was suddenly grateful to whoever had plopped this arrogant, misbegotten kid into his lap all that time ago.

He looked down when Tony’s breath started to even out slightly, nudging the kid gently.

“Hey, baby boy, you’re gonna wanna go clean up before you fall asleep.”

“Mmmm, no. Wanna go to bed with your cum inside me. Maybe tomorrow morning I’ll still be so wet and open you can just slide right in.”

Bucky groaned, scrubbing a hand across his face in response. Damnit, this kid really was going to be the death of him. And judging by the happy little wiggle the punk did in response to his groan, he knew it too. But, if Tony killing him meant death by the hand of the man he loved due to too many orgasms, he figured that would be a hell of a way to go. After all, Bucky Barnes always figured he’d go out with a bang.

He grinned at his own joke, before wedging himself deeper into the warm sheets, making sure to pull the blanket up higher on Tony’s shoulders before letting himself drift off into one of the most peaceful sleeps he’d had in his life.


End file.
